Gifts & Giant Misunderstandings
by HungerGamesFan11
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally together. But when their relationship hits another wall, right as their anniversary is coming up, it's up to Austin, Trish, and Dez to find the perfect gift for Ally, and keep Austin's career-and everything else that comes with it-at bay. Takes place between "Partners & Parachutes" and "Couples & Careers".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sonic Boom wasn't that full of customers today, so Ally Dawson sat behind the counter, writing in her songbook, and waiting for Trish to come, and go to a movie with her. She thought Trish would have come earlier—of course, but she must have not been fired yet.

"Hey, Ally." Ally was snapped from her trance; someone was calling her name from in front of her.

"Huh?" She looked over the counter, but no one was there. Then the unexpected happened. Someone grabbed her from behind, pulled her out into the open floor, and swung her around in a circle. "Ahhh! Austin, I know it's you! Put me down!" Ally squirmed out of his firm grip, and turned around to face him.

She was pink in the face now, and her brown-blonde hair was now a bit all over the place, and blown around a bit, but to Austin, she looked great. She, Ally Dawson, was HIS girlfriend.

Finally something in his life was going right. The Kira-Ally drama had blown over, Dez was happy again that he got to see his friend more, and that he had chosen "Team Ally". Trish—well, was Trish, as usual, but supported their relationship.

But now, their two-week anniversary was coming up, and Austin: he was planning something huge. New York huge? No. Miami huge? Nada. Sonic Boom huge? Most likely.

Would he sing? Maybe. But he had already done that two weeks _before_, when he serenaded Ally with 'I Think About You' to actually persuade her to be her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. The word was still strangely foreign to him to use the definition on Ally—his friend—and partner. But that was what she was now, and Austin loved her. And he would make the best anniversary yet for her, he was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Marino High was full of kids. No, literally, KIDS. All ages from nine to fourteen. They were like a swarm in the hallways. Screaming girls led the way, their sizes-too-large 'Austin Moon' t-shirts drooped below their skirts, and the waists of their skinny jeans. The cotton hems blew around in the high-tech air conditioning. Trish de la Rosa watched the pack barrel past. This hadn't happened before—especially during school hours—but she hoped Austin would like such a fan following. Again, literally. So she let them pass. Until one straggler snatched the "Austin" concert flyers she was holding. "Hey, guys, look what I found!" the fan waved them excitedly around her blonde head.

"Hey! Kid! Give those back!" She raced after the throng of preteens.

Dez was standing by his locker, video camera flipped open, catching the entire scene as it passed. Seeing Trish whip by on the screen, he laughed.

But then, he began to give chase as well, wanting to see what happened next. Austin and Ally were hanging around their lockers, holding hands, when the first of the crowd rounded the corner. They trained their eyes on Austin immediately, and with unbelievable speed, they raced over to him. "Austin! Austin!" they screamed. "We love you! Can we have your autograph? Please? Please?"

Austin looked stunned for a moment, and then suddenly came back to life. "Of course!" He smiled enthusiastically, and took his hand from Ally's.

The fans paid no attention to Ally, and bunched closer to Austin, making her have to move over for them to crowd in. "I guess I'll see you later then, Austin?" Ally's voice was filled with a tiny bit of sadness.

"Yeah, catch you later." He was still completely adsorbed in signing t-shirts. Ally backed away slowly.

Trish and Dez caught up quickly, just enough to catch the last scene. "Oh no!" they both scream-whispered, "Not MORE drama!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trish and Dez were now a team, which was a bit unbelievable to some. But they would do anything for their friends. Dez still often gave Austin his pants on occasion. Trish was now Ally's manager.

They had pushed them to get together, though it took a bit of effort. Now Dez could still see and hang out with Austin, and everyone could steer clear of drama for now—especially after the Kira/Ally thing. But it had come sooner than expected.

"Operation 'KAT', Dez!" Trish was getting irritated. "It means 'Keep Austin and Ally Together'!"  
"Oh, now that makes sense. But, really, isn't 'CHILI' more catchy?"  
"This has nothing to do with the cookoff in two weeks, Dez!" Trish sighed irritably.

"Then, why are we talking about operations? I have to get the chili pepper cut just right, you know!"

"Again, this is about Austin and Ally's relationship."

"Oh, okay. But I still have to beat _Chuck_." Dez spit the last word out like it was too bad or mean to say.

'Finally!' Trish thought. "Anyway— " She broke off as her phone beeped in her pocket. 'ONE NEW MESSAGE.' it said.

Austin: Meet me at Mini's. She thumbed back a response: Did you mean to send this to ALLY?

Austin: NO. This is important.

Darn, it was worse than she had originally thought.

Trish: …Fine. We need to talk anyway.

Austin: Don't tell Ally anything at all.

Trish almost dropped the phone. DON'T TELL ALLY ANYTHING?! But she was horrible at keeping secrets! "Dez, first order of business. Get to Mini's, set up a camera somewhere, and start filming me talking to Austin. The operation 'KAT' begins…NOW."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey, guys. Long time, no write. Let's just say I had a summer's worth of writer's block, and now, I'm back, and ready to tackle this story again. Don't worry, I have several chapters written on paper, and I think they'll be a bit longer than the past ones. Anyway, check out my new three-shot, "Wanted To Say" based on the season 2 finale! Yay!)**

Austin didn't like keeping secrets from Ally—not one bit. It's not like Ally had really kept anything from him before, except for the things she wrote in her songbook.

He hadn't seen Ally all day though, ever since that morning. She had sort of been avoiding him: speeding away in hallways before classes, only saying 'hi' to him before slipping away.

Austin's feet moved into a walk, before his thoughts could comprehend where he was going. They stopped in front of a glass doorway, but he didn't push open the doors to go inside.

Austin merely stared in at the interior, at the 'MUSIC' sign on the red wall that always reminded him of pizza sauce for some reason. And then there was her. Standing behind the wooden counter, brushing hair behind her ear as she turned to help a customer with tuning a violin. Taking one last look at Ally longingly, Austin turned from the door, and walked in the direction of Mini's.

Ally was sure she had seen a flash of his white-blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She willed the door to open to see if she could catch another glimpse of Austin. But…nothing happened. A pang of sadness made her clutch the counter for support. Was he really avoiding her? Was this a big mistake, dating Austin?

Ally sighed. Uncertainty chilled her insides. She couldn't jump to conclusions yet, though. They had only been dating two weeks, but it seemed more like months. Plus, Austin had been there, hadn't he? He still cared. So why was she worrying?


End file.
